The Small, Mysterious Creature at Hogwarts
by InfinityZero1
Summary: During one night under the Mirkwood trees, Bilbo Baggins goes asleep and he wakes up in the Forbidden Forest. Scared by thestrals, Bilbo runs away and finds the Hogwarts castle. How will he get home? Set in year 5 with Professor Umbridge. No pairings.
1. The Beginning

**Frankly, I am very disappointed in these two fandoms for what seems to be NOT ONE FANFIC WHERE BILBO GOES TO HOGWARTS. Shame on you!**

 **Hence, I decided to make this.**

* * *

 _The Small, Mysterious Creature at Hogwarts_

The days passed unchecked in Mirkwood. The orange and red leaves made a barrier around the sky and no straight stream of light shone through. The dwarves and one lone hobbit walked the broken stone path meticulously for hollowed hours. The seconds passed, the world turned, until they finally got lost through several forks in the road.

They, of course, tried to find their ways back by splitting up but grew tired and had to rest. Deciding to retrace their steps "in the morning", they made themselves a camp and laid in a circle to protect themselves from the glowing eyes of the night.

One by one they fell asleep. Bilbo Baggins drifted from thought to thought, swaying. He thought of everything, the journey, the dragon, and of his home in the Shire. He soon went to sleep, thinking of what color to paint his door to cover the marking when he gets back.

* * *

When he woke, however, he was not in the camp. No, no. Not in the camp at all.

Bilbo immediately felt sore, when he initially thought that he made a bed of leaves and his coat, he felt rough stones prodding into his side. He tried to get a more comfortable position by pushing the rocks away but only found more underneath him.

How unpleasant for him to be awakened in the middle of the night by some rocks. He immediately thought that Fili and Kili might've dragged him during his slumber and placed him on a pile. Bilbo rubbed his eyes by the back of his wrist and opened them. He was not prepared after he opened them.

He stilled on his side as he looked at his surroundings. Dead trees, dry, caked ground, and absolutely no orange and yellow color of the Mirkwood trees. And Dwarves, there were none.

His legs started to quiver. He held his balled up fists near his chest.

' _T-This isn't Mirkwood,'_ he deduced, pushing his body up by his arms. _'I-I... where... am I?'_

The hobbit was frightened, very much frightened indeed.

Bilbo stood up on his barefoot feet and, by habit, dusted off his side. He took a few cautious glances around himself before he picked up his tattered red jacket from the ground.

'My sword _!'_ he thought with a gasp, pulling his coat to the side and looking around the ground in a circle. _'Where did it go?!'_ He shuffled through his coat and looked at the ground once more before he realized that it was not there. He must've had it by his bedside instead of holding it during his sleep. His sword was not a "letter opener" as Thorin had initially called it. Bilbo was sure that it would help him in this uncomfortable and different situation.

He looked up from the caked ground and looked at his eerie surroundings once more.

He was alone with no weapon in an unknown forest.

"H-Hello?" he asked out loud, wishing that Balin, Fili, Kili, or anyone would answer, even Thorin, who he had just established a slight good relation with a few days ago, but there was not a stir.

Bilbo Baggins gained goosebumps on his arms as he put his jacket on. It was not winter here, nor was it autumn or spring, but fear was what ailed him. Bilbo fixed the cuffs of his red jacket and straightened it on his shoulders by tugging on the front of it. Bilbo ran a shaking hand through his dark honey hair before he remembered his ring. He slapped his hand onto his coatpocket and instantly felt pressure release through his entire body.

He then put both of his hands to his temples and rubbed.

' _It'll be okay, Bilbo. You have been though many worse events than this before. Remember the time when the Sackville-Bagginses—'_ His train of thought was caught short when he heard a stick crack.

He visibly jumped at the sound. Seconds passed like days. He slowly turned his head, centimeter by centimeter, as his blood rushed.

One, two, three… things…

Huge, gigantic bony horses were all that he could describe them as. They were skin and bones, had bat-like wings, and were about three times as tall as him. The creatures were a charcoal black color but seemed to have a chunky red substance staining their lips. The hobbit was petrified still for several moments until the red substance dripped down with the consistency of blood. After a few tense moments, he realized that it, in fact, it was blood.

Turmoil first and soon adrenaline burst through his body as the animals walked toward him.

His body shuttered as they took their steps, but he did not move.

They moved closer and closer, until the hobbit could smell them. The smell was putrid, disgusting, horrible. It smelled raw, like flesh, and he could taste the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as they grew close.

He involuntarily let out a very small whimper through his mouth and he could hardly breathe anymore. One of the horses curiously lowered its head and touched the tip of the hobbit's curly hair. There was a connection. Bilbo flinched in fear but the horse nipped with a certain interest. The blood traveled from the horse's lips to Bilbo's hair and when Bilbo finally regained control over his body, he ran.

He screamed, cried, and wailed his arms like a baby. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, the moon lit the way through the dead trees.

He tripped over one particularly large tree root and fell flat on his face. He snapped his head over his left shoulder and saw nothing following him, there was just the hollow trees, haunting. He shut his eyes and breathed out of his mouth as he laid belly down on the dirt.

He began to cackle about his misdoings. He banged his fist on the ground and shook his head. He laughed without air and had to stop to cough for several moments. He panted as he realized that he was acting very queer today, but he was a Baggins of Bag End; he shouldn't be acting like this.

Bilbo caught his breath and decided to put on the ring after he sat up and rested his back against an oak tree. He flushed as he thought of how he thought of how he handled that and how the dwarves would have thought of him now.

' _I need to find my way out of here and away from those… creatures.'_

Bilbo walked and walked in the direction away from the horses and soon, he saw a golden gleam in the distance through some trees.

' _I've saved! I have to be!'_

He pushed the trees behind him as his bare feet felt grass underneath them. The moon shone on a castle and it gleamed back.

' _W-Where am I?'_ was his question to soon be answered.

* * *

 **Pretty good prologue if I have a say.**

 **I'm pretty rusty with my writing; I haven't written in a few months… I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you have a nice night, day, morning, Friday, and Sunday.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Imposter

**Hey, thanks for enjoying this story. I think I'm going to have fun with this one.**

* * *

 _The Small, Mysterious Creature at Hogwarts_

The Hobbit quitted out of the brush and saw the castle. It looked marvelous, gleaming in the moonlight, and he could see that it was occupied by the shadows through the windows.

The building in the darkness appeared to have been made by dark grey bricks which were atrophied by years of rain. There was golden light emanating from its pane glass windows and he noticed that as if part of it was a canteen room.

Bilbo hiked up the hill up to what he presumed was the entrance door. He saw that it was made of dark oak planks attached together with a black iron. There were two door knockers positioned high up on the door but Bilbo smartly decided not to rap on it.

He twitched his nose, fixed his coat on his shoulders and his cuffs before he sat down on the ground against the door. He listened to the chirping of the birds and pulled his coat closer to himself.

He was startled when he heard a loud din of noise coming from his right, where the canteen building was. It quieted down for a few minutes before it grew louder again.

Bilbo got up and quietly, silently, walked to the windows. His eyes barely came over the windowsill but he stood on his tiptoes and looked through the glass.

Warmth. Warmth. The golden light was molten. The Hobbit's eyes reflected and gleamed of gold. There were children of men bathed in the light. They appeared to be young of age and were separated into four tables. On the Hobbit's left, there was a long table with older men and women. They all were wearing very interesting styles of dressing accompanied with pointy hats. It was extremely bizarre.

The children were eating delicious looking food and the Hobbit felt a rumble go through his stomach. They'd been in Mirkwood for a few days and had, surprisingly, been running out of rations. Nevertheless, the food looked as if it was homemade and Bilbo thought it looked like his mom's cooking.

A child unexpectedly looked up out the window and Bilbo couched. He shut his hand over his mouth and he slowly creeped back to the main entrance.

When he tiptoed over, he felt a light tap on his head. Then another. And it began to rain. The rain pattered against the window and Bilbo's curly hair was getting wet.

He pressed his back against the door as he looked out into the forest. He was cold and the warmth seduced him.

Bilbo squeezed through the oak door and shut it behind him. He entered into a long elongated hallway with a door on the left and several turns on the right. He took measured steps, touching the right wall with his hand as he cautiously walked.

"H-Hello?" he quietly asked.

Garbled laughter from the canteen echoed through the corridor.

"Meow."

Bilbo jumped, looked down, and unconsciously put his hand into his ring pocket.

"H-Hi," Bilbo responded with a tenuous smile.

It was a cat. While not uncommon where he was from, they generally weren't as… malnourished as this one, but then again Hobbits ate seven meals a day and pushed their cats to eat a lot as well. He hadn't seen a cat since he left on his journey.

The Hobbit was just about to crouch down and scratch its cheek when he heard heavy steps pounding the ground. Eyes growing wide, he put his ring on.

The cat kept his gaze as he turned invisible. Bilbo froze still as he saw a dilapidated man wearing ragged clothing turn the corner.

"Mrs. Norris?" he said, "what did you find?"

"Meow," the female cat responded.

Argus Filch grimaced and furrowed his eyebrows, he looked up and saw nothing.

"Someone's sneaking around during dinner? Are they?" he spat.

Bilbo slowly moved back against the wall. The cat moved with him. Argus watched with glee in his cat's accomplishments.

Bilbo had his hand on his mouth to squelch his breathing as his back pressed on the cold stone. The cat sat down in front of him and pawed at his foot hairs and he grew pink.

"There's something there, Mrs. Norris." was the statement.

Argus slowly reached his hand down before he snapped like a mouse trap just while Bilbo pulled up his foot and barely avoided that ghostly grey hand.

Bilbo saw the misty face of the man and he knew, he knew that it would not be good if he was caught. He turned and stepped out of the situation. Filch watched the cat follow and wag its tail.

Bilbo wished to shoo away the pesky animal but had to get away. He took another quick step and another before he broke out into a full-out sprint away.

"I'll get you! I'll swear to it I'll get you!" Argus's threat echoed through the halls and Bilbo looked left and right for an escape route. He saw black and white paintings as he came up upon a staircase and a cube room.

He stopped for a moment, astounded, before he looked back over his left shoulder. It appeared that he wasn't being followed anymore.

Bilbo immediately doubled over and put his hands on his knees, heaving for a breath.

' _W-What is this place really? A small kingdom? But there's no other buildings…'_ Bilbo was very confused.

Bilbo sat down on to the steps with a sigh. He placed his head into his arms before he realized his posture and sat up straight. He cleared his throat and he just sat there before he realized that the paintings were moving.

He stood in awe as he saw the grey figures move in their scenes. He walked closer and clasped his hands behind his back.

He looked at a painting of a rag clothed female who was sitting on a windowsill from a tower with a knight in shining armor riding atop a white horse.

"It seems like someone's sneaking through the castle," the armored man spoke to the lady.

"Really? On the first day? When did you hear that?"

"Romulus said that Filch was screaming around the halls, and Nancy said that she saw the main door open."

Bilbo frowned and put his head down for a moment. He swiftly turned his back to the portrait and he began to pace back and forth.

Perhaps he was just seeing and hearing things. The ring he was wearing did change the colors in which he saw so it probably could make still portraits move… but that hadn't happened before, even when…

Bilbo looked up the stairs. And continued to look up. There were more and more stairs, it seemed like a hundred. Then he noticed that they, too, were moving.

' _H-How?'_

Bilbo dropped his train of thought when he realized that there was a plethora of footsteps coming towards him. He looked around for a place to hide but find none other than the wall. He pushed himself against it and just hoped for the best.

The Hobbit looked across his right shoulder and saw a few taller girls and boys lead smaller children. He wished to follow them, climbing the stairs, but when he looked where they had come from, he saw grey.

It was an older man wearing a grey cloak who looked exactly like Gandalf. But how could he be here?

Bilbo felt saved and ran towards Gandalf but hadn't been closing the distance like he'd hoped. His strides weren't nearly as long as the wizard's, but Bilbo ran on after him. He didn't realize or focus in on his surroundings when he fervently followed - leading to him tripping on a step.

Gandalf slowed down when he came to a straight corridor that led to an eagle-like creature. Bilbo hid behind a pillar as he watched the bird statue spin and a staircase appear. When the wizard stepped onto it, Bilbo sprung into action and ran after it. He jumped onto the steps with little room to spare.

The stairs moved on without his prompting and he only needed to take a small step to get to Gandalf. Bilbo took a left and right glance when he entered and saw his wizard sitting behind a desk in the middle of the circular room.

When he was just about to speak, he heard a rumbling sound coming from behind him. In fear, Bilbo hid behind a dresser.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sorry to disturb you," Argus began. "There seems to be someone sneaking through the castle."

"Really?" the Gandalf look-alike responded, eyes shifting to Bilbo.

"During dinner service, they were invisible."

"Hmm." His eyes twinkled. "I suppose it won't be a problem. It is the first day afterall."

"But-"

"But nothing, Argus," he interrupted. "Everyone should be given a first chance."

Filch groaned and garbled underneath his breath, "Next time they'll be down in the dungeons…"

"Good day." And Filch left.

Bilbo froze. ' _Good day?'_ his mind muddled. ' _Good day?'_

 _~"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"~_

' _This is not Gandalf.'_

"May I ask," the imposter spoke, standing up from his chair and walking to the dresser where Bilbo hid behind, "to whom I am speaking to?"

"I-I am from under the hill," Bilbo responded. "And over hill and under tree my path has led."

"You needn't speak in riddles. I do not bite."

The elder was now a few feet away from him but stopped. It was a slightly comfortable distance away. He reached into his arm sleeve and pulled out a stick.

Bilbo hid his entire body except for his head behind the dresser.

"D-Don't come any closer," Bilbo shakily warned, losing all of his word's integrity.

The imposter put his stick onto a table and he crouched down. "I will not hurt you, please reveal yourself."

Bilbo thought of his chances. There was absolutely no way for him to get out alive. This was not his domain and he was too fatigued after all this running. Bilbo quivered and took a deep breath before he slowly pulled his ring off his finger. Instantly he saw the world in color again and he was not invisible anymore.

The elder blinked and pushed his half-moon glasses up his nose. "A child?" he asked.

Bilbo snorted and stepped out into the light. "I'm a hobbit."

"A hobbit?" he questioned, getting up and walking around his room in a circular pattern. "I don't believe I've ever heard of those."

Bilbo felt something deflate inside them.

"We were created by Yavanna. We live in the Shire and have the rangers protect our lands. We live a happy life in our smials and-"

"Where do you come from?"

"What?" the hobbit responded curtly.

"What land?"

"Middle Earth."

"Well, little hobbit, it seems that you are not where you should be."

"Yes, I-I already noticed that."

They paused for a few moments.

"Do you perhaps… know anything about magic?"

"Magic? Why, yes, of course."

"Well, that will make this much easier."

"Make what much easier?"

"Getting you home."

And so they talked and talked.

"Why did you follow me to my office?"

"You looked like my dear friend Gandalf."

"Really? I bet he's a handsome fellow indeed."

* * *

 **Yes, oh my goodness, this sounds so good. I'm very pleased with myself.**

 **I hope you have a nice day, morning, afternoon, and night.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Severus

**Wow, I've been sick recently and reading too much :/**

 **It's time to update.**

* * *

 _The Small, Mysterious Creature at Hogwarts_

Bilbo Baggins sat on an oversized black chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He relished in the fact that he was drinking a spot of tea after several months of scavenging in the outdoors. He hadn't eaten fish in a month, properly seasoned fish in three months, and a savory mushroom stew in what seemed like forever. This teatime was a very different change to the life he'd been living half a day ago.

He sighed as he placed the teacup onto the tiny plate. "This is wonderful, Master Dumbledore," Bilbo stated, a smile curling his lips.

The wizard didn't respond with words at first, he responded with a gleam in his eyes. But then, he said, "I see your twisted hair and state of clothing. Were you running away from something, perhaps?"

"A fine guess, certainly," Bilbo responded. "But no."

"Hmm," the elder across from the hobbit looked up at the paintings on his walls before he questioned once more.

"Hmm… a war? A battle?"

Bilbo let out air through his lips. He picked up his teacup, swirled it once, and took a sip. "Not a war, but yes, I guess, for a battle. But I don't really think that it will come to that, if it all goes well then we should be able to kill it before it wakes up and notices us. 'It had not been seen in multiple years so it's probably sleeping' is what Balin said. But then again I haven't really seen it and a lot of details have been left out of the deal so I'm not really sure about how or what's going to happen—" Bilbo's hand was unconsciously waving his cup around left and right, twirling it.

"Calm down, slowly," Dumbledore coaxed and Bilbo's eyes widened, realizing where he was. "What is this thing you're talking about? What's this 'deal' you speak of? What would the battle be about?"

Bilbo froze, he stared at his tea.

Pristine white. The cup gleamed the light and he saw his own melted golden eyes in the reflection. The tea was slightly brown and very sweet—similar to his own chamomile tea that his mother used to make for them at home. There was not a ripple in the surface and was the same brown color all around and—"-lbo, Bilbo?" His thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes?" the hobbit asked hesitantly, fingers curling around the arm of the cup.

"I will not force you to answer my questions but I would advise it as wise to do so. Perhaps I could help. I offer any help to those who ask for it."

"..."

Out of the corner of Bilbo's eye, a circle appeared into the tea, halfway empty. It slowly wrung out towards the sides before it crashed. The top tea flew over the surface tea and merged back together and returned to the center in the ring circle.

A wrinkly hand hit the desk in front of Bilbo. "It seems we have a visitor…" Dumbledore said ominously, looking at the door. "I don't suppose you could hide again?"

Bilbo stayed in his chair, his eyes frozen as he looked, transfixed, at a blank space. His hands subconsciously slid over his dirty red coat and up and under his vest pocket. He held the ring in his hand when the room started to rumble. He felt his whole body shake and he held onto his ring tightly.

"Ah, it's Severus," Dumbledore recognized, his certain voice trailing off in the silenced room.

In response, the hobbit put the ring around the top of his index finger and he immediately disappeared from a normal person's view. Dumbledore stood several feet in front of the door, his frame hiding the two hot cups of tea and chair angled towards his desk.

The door opened after a few seconds and a middle aged man in a black cloak went away from the golden sandy steps.

"Headmaster, have you noticed that there is someone wandering around the halls? It is near midnight."

Albus's eyebrows rose. "Yes, I suppose I have noticed."

"When why are you here? We must find them before Umbridge hears. She'll take us over before we'd initially thought if she finds out we've accidentally let someone—something in."

"I know who the perpetrator is," Dumbledore curtly stated, his left shoulder turned outwards and Snape was given the view of the teacups and chair.

"What? What is this? Why would you invite them in? Where are they now?" Snape's questions fervently rushed out of his mouth.

Bilbo bit the inner lining of his cheek and sunk down in his chair.

"He's not a problem, just was a little lost and needs to find his home."

"What? H-How? You make no sense…" the words slipped out of Severus' lips.

"Perhaps you could speak with him."

Fire burned in Bilbo's eyes. The dull grey world was all around him. Not only did he feel betrayed but also empty.

"W-Where is he? In the chair?" Snape asked, uncertainly laced in his words.

A pressing question was on the tip of the hobbit's tongue. He stood from the chair, pushing off from the arms, and stood to face them.

"Why is it that you saw me?" Bilbo asked, holding onto the ring enclosed around his index finger.

Snape jumped in fear, his eyes jumped towards the voice.

Dumbledore responded, "It's not that I _see_ you, Bilbo, I could _hear_ you even when you were softly padding around on your toes."

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows, he twisted his ring once counterclockwise.

"What is this magic, Headmaster? He is completely invisible?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Severus, as he came from a foreign land. But maybe you should ask him that, he is right there anyways."

"Reveal yourself," words slithered out of Snape's mouth. "What are you trying to do at this school? Cause trouble? Destruction?—"

"Severus, be civil and he will," Dumbledore scolded.

"I don't suppose you have any more tea, Master Dumbledore?" Bilbo asked.

As Albus nodded tersely, Bilbo took his ring off while his hand was hidden in his pocket.

Color rushed into his vision and the fog disappeared as if a great light source expelled it.

Severus saw a child, shorter than the elbow of his arm. He had curly, honey colored hair and was wearing a red tailcoat and gold vest. There were sticks and stones tangled in his hair and when Snape's eyes trailed down, he noticed the noteably large bare feet he had. His attire was not of that of the muggles nor his stature.

"You're not a muggle?" Severus asked, still skeptical.

"What is a muggle? Do I look like one?" Bilbo responded with a question, eyes shifting to Dumbledore near the bookshelves.

"Muggles are non-magic humans," Dumbledore supplied.

"Men? I thought that all men had no magic? So there are magical humans?" Bilbo inquired.

"Yes, we call them wizards and witches," Dumbledore answered.

"But Gandalf's not a human? Or is he? I frankly cannot tell. Well, I do believe he has lived much longer than men, he didn't age a day once he saw me at my home before the journey…" Bilbo trailed off.

Severus interrupted, "What is this creature then?" and he pushed his questioning thought of living longer in the back of his mind.

"Excuse me, Master Severus, but I am a hobbit. Although I may be of a small stature and non-magical I would bet that I could beat you in a battle of clonkers." Bilbo stated the fact with his arms crossed around his chest and his nose tilted slightly upwards.

Snape's own nose scrunched up. "Hobbit? Clonkers? Where are you from?"

"I am from Middle-Earth and I would advise you to not fight with me, we are very hardened from our journey."

"We?" Snape looked to his Headmaster. "Headmaster, are there more intruders?" Dumbledore looked at the hobbit, hoping he would answer.

"No," Bilbo clasped his hands behind his back and he began to pace. "No, my friends were separated from me. I just woke up here what I presume to be a few hours ago."

"'Woke up here? Woke up where?" Snape asked.

"There is a forest near the entrance? Correct? I came across some very nasty-looking horses on the way here. They were dark, scaly looking things and were not friendly. I would have bet that they'd've tried to eat me if I didn't do anything—"

"The Forbidden Forest? You just appeared there?" Snape continued his inquisition.

"Yes, now if you'd just allow me some time to explain," Bilbo snapped, patience wearing thin. "I am a hobbit from the Shire from Middle Earth, my companions were traveling and all of a sudden I was transported alone into the Forbidden Forest. That's it, that's the story." Bilbo sat down onto the chair, he took a sip of his tea and became disappointed because it had grown cold.

"I do not believe there is a race called 'hobbits'," Severus stated.

"Yes, Severus," Albus replied, "Not in our world, but his."

Bilbo twiddled his thumbs on his lap. "I just want to get back to my company, it is dire that they finish their quest."

Dumbledore talked through his books and took one out of its spot before he walked towards his desk and sat down.

"I suppose we have a lot to discuss. Please, Severus, take a chair. This issue will be of upmost importance in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What's that?"

"Hogwarts is a place where witches and wizards hone and grow their skills."

"All… all of those children were... had magic?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because we only have five in Middle-Earth and they are the most powerful people for miles and miles."

"Really, I never would've guessed we'd be so scarce."

Severus reluctantly pushed a chair to the desk. "I guess there are a lot of differences then, hobbit?"

"Bilbo," the hobbit filled in, "And believe it or not, but I am not a child, I'm 50, I tell you, and I've seen your glances."

After the small chiding, Snape's teeth pulled on the innards of his lip.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "Just start from the beginning, who are your companions and what was your home like? What is your journey? Quest?"

"I am traveling with twelve dwarves and a wizard to retake Erebor from a fire breathing dragon."

* * *

 **This is so good I love this so much surprisingly. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.**

 **This took me a good couple of hours in the car to write (was a passenger) but I'm overly happy.**

 **This will probably be the last "talking" chapter with "expostition". We gotta get into the MEAT, into the UMBRIDGE, into the—ya get it already…**

 **Have a nice day, night, midnight, week.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
